1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an industrial robot, and more particularly, to a robot arm assembly configured with a limitation structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An industrial robot includes a plurality of arms rotatably connected to each other in order, thus, a movement of multiple axis is achieved. However, one arm may rotate around another arm in many circles due to miss-operation, thus braking or damaging the cables mounted in the industrial robot.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.